Present techniques for advisory broadcast have drawbacks that they require relatively expensive equipment and/or installations of each of the individual equipment at the end user locations. It is extremely expensive and time consuming for on-site technicians to monitor and control each individual tuner. With transportation of people and things around the world becoming increasingly easier and inexpensive, it is becoming more necessary to build smart terminals that are able to automatically detect and adjust to the changing environment. The software that tailors the tuner to a particular tuner region involves setting up the operational frequency range, the frequency step between adjacent frequencies, and other predefined variables to ensure proper operation. This is applicable in the industrial process of natural gas drilling, producing hazardous substances during the development that results in contamination of the site and its surrounding area. Development of gas wells may even require releases of methane and myriad toxic gases into the atmosphere. All greenhouse gas emissions, including methane, the main component in natural gas, can be traced to oil, gas and coal extracted. For the benefit of environment and residents nearby, an advisory broadcasting system is desired for broadcasting alert and advisory in a cost-effective manner, reaching a large coverage rapidly by using a wireless radio frequency system.